He's your first love I intend to be your last
by Tatia Malfoy
Summary: Alternatives Ende von 4x23; Was passiert wenn Klaus endlich den Mut aufbringt etwas von dem zu tun, wonach es ihn so verlangt? Oneshot, Klaroline!


Inspiriert zur Geschichte hat mich ein Interview von Candice Accola, indem sie (sinngemäß) sagte, am Ende wird Caroline lernen, dass man das, was man wollte, wenn man es bekommt, nicht unbedingt mehr möchte. Und natürlich das enttäuschende Ende der 4. Staffel J

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir ein erste Klasse Ticket nach New Orleans zu schicken, damit du mich dort besuchen kommst. Aber ich denke ich kannte deine Antwort bereits", sagte er leise mit einem Hauch Bedauern in der Stimme. Sie wendete ihren Blick ab, um dem unterschwelligen Schmerz in seinen Augen zu entkommen, vielleicht sollte er auch einfach die Zweifel in ihrem Blick nicht sehen.

„Also überlegte ich mir etwas, das du niemals erwarten würdest", fuhr er fort und sah sie fest an.

Sie zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn abwartend an. Was hatte er sich wieder ausgedacht um sie zu beeindrucken, dachte sie amüsiert.

Klaus machte eine kurze Pause und sagte schließlich: „Tyler steht es wieder frei, nach Mystik Falls zurückzukehren."

Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihr und sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Damit hatte sie keineswegs gerechnet, sie wäre nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dies noch einmal von ihm zu verlangen. Nach Allem was passiert war.

Sie konnte noch nicht einmal Freude bei dem Gedanken an Tyler empfinden, vor allem nicht wenn sie in Klaus Gesicht sah und die Überwindung und den Schmerz erkannte, die ihn diese Entscheidung gekostet haben musste.

„Was?", sagte sie beinahe tonlos, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand.

Erst da begriff, was gerade passiert war: Klaus hatte sie freigegeben. Freigegeben für Tyler. Er wendete sich von ihr ab.

Und ihr war nicht einmal klar, wie sie diese Wendung aufnehmen sollte, als er bereits fortfuhr.

"He's your first love, but I intend to be your last" (Anmerkung: diesen Satz kann man einfach nicht ins Deutsche übersetzen, sodass er immer noch so gut klingt J)

„Egal wie lange es dauern wird", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

Plötzlich hatte sie den Drang zu lachen oder erleichtert aufzuatmen, aber unterdrückte dies.

Sie sollte nicht erleichtert bei seinen letzten Worten reagieren, sie sollte sich freuen Tyler wieder zu sehen. Endgültig mit ihm zusammen sein zu dürfen.

Kaum war Klaus für fünf Minuten in der Stadt zurück, stand ihr überschaubares Kleinstadtleben Kopf.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich näher Gedanke darüber zu machen, denn er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie sog seinen Geruch ein und schloss für den Bruchteil eines Momentes die Augen und erlaubte seine Nähe zu genießen. Alle Gefühle zuzulassen, die auf sie einströmten.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein winziges bisschen und sah ihm in die Augen, sein Gesicht ruhte nur einige Millimeter vor ihrem.

Er sah Unsicherheit und Ungewissheit, aber auch Dankbarkeit und…. War es Verlangen, dass sich in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte?

Er konnte es nicht sagen. Nicht bei Caroline. Jede andere hätte er wie ein offenes Buch lesen können, nur nicht sie.

Aber wenn es die Winzigkeit einer Chance gebe, dachte er und erwiderte den Blick. Sie verharrten einen Moment so, unfähig sich von den Augen des anderen endgültig zu lösen und Klaus traf eine Entscheidung.

Er musste es drauf ankommen lassen.

Nur dieses eine Mal wollte er es wissen.

Er packte mit der einen Hand ihren Nacken und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen.

Caroline war zwar überrumpelt, aber das Gefühl dauerte nicht lange an, sondern wich einem, das sie kaum zu beschreiben vermochte.

Es war intensiv, leidenschaftlich, aber zugleich unendlich zärtlich, als würde er damit rechnen erneut zurückgewiesen zu werden.

Er spürte die Hände an seiner Brust und dachte sie würde ihn zurückstoßen. Er hatte eine Linie überschritten, die er bis dahin nie anzutasten gewagt hatte. Aber selbst wenn, dann wäre es das wert gewesen.

Nur ein einziges Mal das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen. Er hatte schon von weit weniger glücklichen Erinnerungen, schwierige Zeiten, die sich über Dekade erstreckten, überleben müssen.

Doch ihre Hände krallten sich bloß in sein Jacket und zogen ihn näher zu sich. Mit seinem anderen Arm umschlang er ihren Körper, sodass nicht ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

Dann begann sie den Kuss zu erwidern, der an Hingabe kaum zu überbieten war, während sie sich an ihn drängte.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich irgendwann von einander, und es brauchte keine Worte um zu beschreiben, was beide fühlten oder wollten.

Später hätte keiner von ihnen sagen können wie sie zur Mikaelson Villa kamen, aber Caroline fand sich plötzlich an die Wand von Klaus Schlafzimmer gedrängt wieder, in einen wilden Kuss verwickelt.

Atemlos löste er seine Lippen von ihren und hob sie hoch und Care schlang instinktiv ihre Beine um ihn.

So hatte er besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals und ließ seine Lippen daran entlang wandern, dann küsste er ihr Schlüsselbein, was ihr ein Keuchen entlockte.

Leise knurrte er, ihn störte dieses Kleid, das sie noch immer trug. Kurzerhand riss er einen langen Schlitz in das Kleid direkt über ihrer Brust. Sie war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage wütend zu werden.

Selbst wenn, er würde ihr ein neues kaufen, beschloss er bevor er den Ansatz ihrer Brüste liebkoste, die von feinster Spitze verhüllt wurden.

Caroline merkte nur am Rande, wie ihr Kleid sein Ende erfuhr.

Dafür würde sie ihn später noch anmeckern können, denn jeder Gedanke wurde aus ihrem Kopf gefegt, als sie seine Hand an ihren Brüsten spürte.

Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand, als sein Daumen über ihre bereits aufgerichtete Brustwarze fuhr und seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten.

Auch er war am Rande seiner Beherrschung, als er ihr Stöhnen hörte und umschlang sie mit den Armen und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie sanft niederließ.

Er küsste sie erneut auf die Lippen, diesmal sanfter, zärtlicher.

Caroline ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken gleiten, dann unter sein Jacket, dass sie ihm auszog und unbeachtet auf den Boden warf.

Dann widmete sie sich seinem Hemd, das sie kurzerhand ebenfalls zerriss und ihre Hände nun seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper entlang gleiten ließ bis zum Bund seiner Hose.

Natürlich wusste sie bereits, wie er oben ohne aussah, dies aber unter ihren tastenden Fingern zu spüren, während er zwischen ihren Beinen lag und sie küsste, war etwas ganz anderes.

Jetzt entfernte er den Rest ihres kaputten Kleids und sie lag unter ihm in reizender mitternachtsblauer Unterwäsche, leicht geröteten Wangen und verhangenen Augen.

Als er sie so betrachtete wusste er nicht welches Gefühl siegte: Die Liebe zu ihr, oder sein fast schon animalisches Verlangen sie zu nehmen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so erregt gewesen zu sein. In diesem Moment war es ihm sogar egal, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, oder ob er sie nur schamlos verführte. Er wollte sie einfach nur spüren.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und drückte ihren Oberkörper durch um ihn noch näher zu spüren, während er mit einer Hand die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang strich, aber kurz vor ihrer Mitte innehielt und ihr jedes Mal dadurch ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Er grinste angesichts ihrer Reaktion und zog ihr den BH aus, ohne sich ihre Zustimmung einzuholen. Dafür war es ohnehin zu spät. Keiner von ihnen, würde, könnte jetzt noch aufhören.

Der Anblick ihres fast nackten, sich auf den Kissen windenden Körpers, der durch das Licht des Feuers im Kamin beschienen wurde, nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem und erließ seinen Blick ehrfürchtig ihren Körper entlang wandern.

Vermutlich würde es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben, daher prägte er sich alles genau ein und versuchte möglichst viel von dem aufzunehmen, was sie zu bieten hatte.

Er umschloss ihre Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen und ließ seine Zähne sanft darüber fahren. Sie stöhnte laut und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Langsam wurde sie unter ihm zusehends ungeduldiger, aber er dachte gar nicht daran, sein kleines Spiel zu beenden, obwohl es in seiner Lendengegend schmerzhaft pochte.

Stattdessen küsste er sich einen Pfad zu ihrem Bauchnabel und dem Bund ihres Höschens, das eine reine Verlockung darstellte. Schnell zerriss er es und brachte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und streichelte sie. Ein lautes Stöhnen war zu hören, als er seine Finger langsam in sie gleiten ließ und er glaubte zu explodieren, bei dem Gefühl.

Caroline warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken als sie ihn in sich spürte und krallte ihre Hände in das Laken. Wenn er so weitermachte war es schneller vorbei, als sie wollte. Deshalb zog sie ihn hoch und öffnete den Gürtel um seine Hose zu entfernen.

Er senkte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre, während sie an seiner Kleidung herum nestelte und ihn schließlich befreite. Er war in der Tat nicht zu verachten, merkte sie und ihr schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, während er ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.

Dann konnte auch er nicht länger warten und drang in sie ein. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr beiden, und er hielt einen Moment inne, ums ich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und der Anblick ihres Halses und pulsierenden Blutes war fast zu viel für ihn. Er könnte sie später heilen, beschloss er, bevor er seine Zähne sanft in sie stieß.

„Nik!", schrei sie überwältigt bei dem Gefühl.

Das Blutteilen unter Vampiren war etwas sehr intimes, davon hatte sie zwar gehört, aber konnte nie richtig verstehen, was es bedeutete. Bis jetzt. Es war, als würden sie miteinander verbunden sein.

Als wären sie Eins. Es machte jedes andere Gefühl intensiver. Das verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen, sein Körper an ihrem und das Gefühl seiner Arme, die sie festhielten.

Er merkte wie diese Reizüberflutung sie überrollte und entfernte seine Zähne langsam, ohne den Rhythmus ihrer Körper zu unterbrechen.

Ihr Blick war jetzt nicht bloß verklärt, sondern wild und leidenschaftlich. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und gab nun seinerseits den Hals freizulegen.

Sie zögerte nicht lange und vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Fleisch.

Bisher hatte sie nur das Blut aus seinem Arm getrunken und kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass es außergewöhnlich gut schmeckte.

Sie merkte, dass die Mischung aus seinem Blut und den Stößen, die immer schneller wurden, sie zur absoluten Ekstase brachte.

Sie verkrampfte sich um ihn herum und bäumte sich auf, wobei sie ihm die Fingernägel in den Rücken stieß. Auch er brauchte nicht mehr lange, bis er kam.

Schwer atmend sah er sie an und ließ sich neben sie sinken und lockerte seinen Griff etwas um sie. Eine Weile lagen sie mit geschlossenen Augen nebeneinander und versuchten ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Dann spürte er Carolines Hand, die nach seinen Fingern tastete und sie um seine wob. Unwillkürlich lächelte er leicht. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, sobald der Rausch der Leidenschaft nachließ, sie ihn entsetzt für alles verantwortlich machen würde und verschwand.

Dann drehte sie sich leicht zu ihm und zog die Decke über sie beide, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und schmiegte sich seufzend an ihn.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete ihren berauschenden Duft ein und zog sie näher in seine Arme, während er in die Flammen starrte und die Situation kaum erfasste, so unglaublich wäre sie ihm gestern erschienen.

Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass sie alle seine Taten überhaupt nicht zu vergessen brauchte, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Sie brauchte nur zu verzeihen und das war weit weniger schwierig, als sie gedacht hatte.

Ihr war klar geworden, dass Klaus so viel mehr zu bieten hatte, als sie bis dahin erahnen konnte.

Es war nicht nur der Sex. Es war das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie verspürte. Die totale Hingabe und Leidenschaft, die sie bei Tyler vermisste.

„Ich denke, dieses Geschenk gefällt mir besser, als dass was du mir vorher angedacht hattest", sagte sie leise und hoffte er würde die Botschaft verstehen.

Leise lachte er und seine Brust vibrierte. Klaus schob ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken und murmelte leise: „Ich liebe dich, Caroline".

Sie wusste, er würde nicht erwarten, dass sie es sofort erwiderte. Sie würde es irgendwann tun, _egal wie lange es dauert. _

_Eine kleine Rückmeldung wäre nett :) _


End file.
